


Take Care

by xylarias



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: "I'm fine," Tony says although Steve didn't even ask him that."You're not," Steve says matter-of-factly."I am," Tony argues back. Steve looks at him with that expression of his. The one that wordlessly tells Tony to stop lying and be honest. "I'm–" Tony is about to say I'm fine, but he knows it's of no use. "I'm..." He inhales. "I'm not great," he says, once again avoiding eye contact. Steve places a hand on Tony's, running his thumb over Tony's knuckles.Tony bites his lip, swallowing. Steve sighs and cups Tony's face with his free hand. "Look at me." Tony does. He looks in those beautiful, blue eyes he gets lost in more often than he wants to admit. "You've got to take care of yourself, Tony," Steve says.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> some domestic Stevetony I've been working on for a while :)

"You're serious?" Steve asks. Tony nods in response, shrugging as if it's no big deal. And Steve is beaming. He's beaming, and now Tony is, too, because seeing Steve so happy makes _him_ happy. But suddenly Steve stops beaming. His hands move away from his boyfriend's, retreating onto his lap. "Tony."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You have work."

Tony rolls his eyes, shrugging carelessly. "It can wait another week, just until we get back from the vacation."

"Tony." Steve's voice is hard, commanding.

"What?" Tony says, slightly frustrated. "I can manage it when we get back, I promise I'm going to–"

"You _know_ how you get! I'm not going to let you relax for a week and then come back to two weeks' worth of work. You already work too hard, Tony."

"I do _not_ ," Tony argues back. "I'm _fine_ ," he says dismissively.

Steve shakes his head. "You don't sleep enough, you don't eat enough, you don't stay hydrated– You barely have any free time on your hands!" Steve inhales, exhales and then closes his eyes. "I can't let you risk your well-being – your own _health_ – for me, Tony."

Tony frowns, suddenly irritated. "I'm not doing it for _you_ , I'm doing it for _us_ ," he tries to convince Steve.

"When was the last time you did something for _yourself_ , Tony?"

"I– I'm– You know when," Tony answers, suddenly mildly uncomfortable.

Steve raises his eyebrows, doubtful. "Do I?"

"I do things for myself," Tony says, mostly to himself, "sometimes. I do things for myself sometimes."

"Do you really believe that?" Steve asks. His voice is soft. Quiet. Almost pitiful.

Tony forces himself to look at Steve. He clenches his jaw, determined not to blink. "Yeah," he says finally, yet his tense demeanor suggests otherwise.

Steve sighs. "Tony," he says, and God, Tony just wants to hug Steve. Or rather, he wants _Steve_ to hug _him_. Kisses and sex and everything else is great, but hugs take the win. Tony, although he rarely admits it, loves the feeling of being held by Steve. When Steve hugs him, Tony feels warm. He feels safe. He feels like there's nothing else in the world he could possibly want or need as long as Steve keeps embracing him. He could really use one right now. "Tony?" Steve's voice snaps him back to reality. He looks concerned.

"I'm fine," Tony says although Steve didn't even ask him that.

"You're not," Steve says matter-of-factly.

"I am," Tony argues back. Steve looks at him with that expression of his. The one that wordlessly tells Tony to stop lying and be honest. "I'm–" Tony is about to say _I'm fine_ , but he knows it's of no use. "I'm..." He inhales. "I'm not great," he says, once again avoiding eye contact. Steve places a hand on Tony's, running his thumb over Tony's knuckles.

Tony bites his lip, swallowing. Steve sighs and cups Tony's face with his free hand. "Look at me." Tony does. He looks in those beautiful, blue eyes he gets lost in more often than he wants to admit. "You've got to take care of yourself, Tony," Steve says.

Tony's eyes are watering. "What if I can't? What if I don't really think that I'm a good enough to deserve being taken care of?" And now he's crying. Fuck this. Fuck emotions. "Fuck," he cusses under his breath, averting Steve's gaze. – again. It's a thing he does. Everytime Tony's with someone and isn't the genius billionaire playboy the world sees him as, he stops making eye contact. If he's not in his comfort zone, he will stop making eye contact.

"Hey," Steve says again, softly, wiping a tear off Tony's cheek with his palm. Tony leans into his touch, closing his eyes. Tony could stay right here, right now forever. For ever and ever. He doesn't want this moment to end. Not yet.

"I'll try," Tony says, placing his own hand on Steve's. "I'll try to take care of myself."

Steve smiles at him. "And I'll try to help you. Alright?" Tony hesitates, but looks in Steve's eyes again. "Please let me help, Tony," Steve says, wiping a tear off Tony's cheek. "Please," he says again, and his voice is soft and quiet, almost like a whisper. Tony opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it, deciding to nod instead. Steve smiles, leans forward and hugs Tony. There it is. Everytime Steve hugs him, Tony remembers why he loves hugs so much. Hugs from Steve, anyway. Tony sniffles against Steve's shirt, still mad at himself for crying – actually _crying_ – in front of someone. But then again, that someone is Steve, so maybe it isn't that bad. Steve is running his hand up and down Tony's back soothingly as Tony buries his head in between Steve's neck and shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" Steve whispers. Tony is almost choking on his own tears, goddammit – but he manages to speak, kind of.

"Yeah, I do." He smiles, clinging onto Steve like he's never going to let go. And maybe he isn't. He doesn't want to let go.

"I love you too, Cap," he croaks, smiling.

Steve exhales. "We don't say that to each other often enough."

"Yeah," Tony agrees, "I suppose so," he says, thoughtful. Tony lets go of Steve, taking Steve's hands into his own. Steve smiles at him, and Tony smiles back. "Well, from this day on, I'm going to say 'I love you' to you everyday," Tony declares, offering Steve a half-grin.

Steve laughs a thick, genuine and ultimately happy laugh. He leans forward, this time kissing Tony instead. "You better," he says as he pulls away.

Tony nods. "Every day until I die," he promises.

"Don't jinx it," Steve says, intertwining their fingers.

"Have you met me? I'm technically invincible," he says jokingly.

"Have you met me? I'm technically invincible," Steve mimicks him mockingly. "And not at all self-centered," he says, smirking.

"Yet you're in love with me," Tony states.

Steve rolls his eyes. "Prick."

Tony gives him a self-satisfied smile, then kisses him on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

Steve smirks. "I don't know," he says. His words are accompanied by an innocent shrug. "You might..." Steve leans closer to Tony, whispering in his ear, "...have to _beg_ for it."

Tony sniffs, giving Steve a short laugh. He shifts in his seat. "Oh? And how exactly do I do that?"

Steve chuckles, and Tony can feel the warmth of his breath tickling his skin. Steve runs his fingers down Tony's chest.

"For starters..." he whispers, his hand now fumbling with the button of Tony's jeans. Tony exhales sharply. Goddammit, he thinks to himself. He's got a thing for Steve whispering in his ear– hell, he's got a thing for _Steve_ , period. Steve is slowly unzipping his jeans, still breathing against his skin. Blood rushes down to Tony's groin, and he bites on his tongue, determined not to make a sound, holding his breath. He closes his eyes, ready to feel Steve's hand – but he doesn't. Instead, he hears a quiet, breathy laugh. "I'm just kidding," Steve says in normal volume, leaning back. "You have work to do."

Tony looks at him, mildly astounded. "You're a cruel bastard," he says, zipping up his jeans. He scoffs. "You know that, right?"

Steve just grins at him. "Come on, get to work. I'll cook some food for you." He gets up, kisses Tony on the forehead and heads to the kitchen.

"I can cook for myself, thank you very much, _Mr. Rogers_!" Tony replies.

Steve laughs loudly. "Yeah, right. You're terrible in the kitchen," he says.

Tony smirks, even though he knows that Steve can't see him. "But I'm good in the _bedroom_ , no?"

Steve chuckles, shaking his head. "Jerk," he mutters under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Mmm," Steve hums. "That was the point."

Tony groans. "You can be such an asshole sometimes," Tony calls out to him accusingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve dismisses him, and Tony can hear the oil fizzing as it hits the pan.

Finally Tony stands up and stretches, sighing. He's _not_ looking forward to the shitload of work he has waiting for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
